the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf song
Wolf song is a song from the show. It is performed by Omnia and it appears in the episode ''Beauty and the energy vampire'''' as part of the soundtrack.'' lyrics Stumbling through the winter forest Her feet froze' to the bone The darkness holds no solace So very, very far from home A crimson cloak behind her drags It's torn by thorns and snagged to rags Pity maiden for your folly To venture in these woods alone Mercy lives not in the holly No compassion from the stones Your fear brings tears like summer rain (Oh mother father where are you?) They beg for me to ease your pain (I'm cast adrift what should I do?) My love oh I beseech thee Throw thy cloak aside to feed me Crimson rivers from your veins Crimson rivers feel no pain Your long red hair ensnares me Your warm red blood it calls me My red right hand shall take thee home Puella lupo inferno interfecta est Thine eyes betray confusion Am I friend or am I fiend? Pardon me for this intrusion And I'll show you what I mean I've come to claim a heart from thee (My heart is broken can't you see?) Your final kiss belongs to me (Your scarlet kiss will set me free) My love oh I beseech thee (Wandering alone) Throw thy cloak aside to feed me (Far away from home) Crimson rivers from your veins (Forest of the damned ) Crimson rivers feel no pain (Drowning in the land) Your long red hair ensnares me (Sinking like a stone) Your warm red blood it calls me (Lost and so alone) My red right hand shall take thee home (I cannot find my way back home…) Puella lupo inferno interfecta est Playing the obedient daughter Brought you where the wolf bane blooms Sacrificed in sacred slaughter 'Neath the pale light of the moon Your form lies wreathed in ruby red (The crystal snow my wedding bed) A scarlet halo round your head (The scarlet halo of the dead) My love oh I beseech thee (Wandering alone) Let thy rivers flow to feed me (Far away from home) Crimson rivers from your veins (Forest of the damned ) Crimson rivers feel no pain (Drowning in the land) Your long red hair ensnares me (Sinking like a stone) Your warm red blood it calls me (Lost and so alone) My red right hand shall take thee home (I cannot find my way back home…) My love oh I beseech thee (Wandering alone) Let thy rivers flow to feed me (Far away from home) Crimson rivers from your veins (Forest of the damned ) Crimson rivers feel no pain (Drowning in the land) Your long red hair ensnares me (Sinking like a stone) Your warm red blood it calls me (Lost and so alone) My red right hand shall take thee home (Thy red right hand shall take me) My red right hand shall take thee home (Thy red right hand shall take me) My red right hand shall take thee home (Thy red right hand shall take me...) My red right hand has brought thee home (…Home…) Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs by Omnia Category:Villain songs Category:Songs in English